


Al Sah-Him or Oliver Queen

by angelikussnape



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikussnape/pseuds/angelikussnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in an alternate universe after episode 3x19 of Arrow. Oliver's sister actually dies and Ra's has forced his hand to become the next Ra's Al Ghul. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It had all been his fault. Now, Roy was gone and the Arrow in which he gave his life to was dead. Oliver was lost and even though Felicity said that he was the man that she believes in, he did not know what to do next. He decided to come home to the loft to think this over and check in on Thea to tell her that Roy is alive and is gone for the meantime until he could find a way to clear Roy’s name from the police.

He turned the knob and opened the door of the loft and instantly saw shattered glass from the kitchen area. His heart was racing because he was nervous. He wished that what he thought was not what happened and that Malcolm’s warning about someone dying that was close to him was not true.

He turned around and saw Thea, lying on the white carpet and through a glass table that was near their fireplace. Oliver rushed towards her in a frenzied state and immediately checked on her pulse. It was still there, but it was very faint. He called 911 to go get help using his smartphone. 

“Stay with me, Speedy!” he said as he frantically performed CPR on a non-moving, and almost lifeless Thea. He could not stand to lose someone from his family again. The thought of losing his last family member would kill him. As with all the things in his life, he blamed himself. If he was not stubborn and just accepted Ra’s offer, Thea would not have been in this situation in the first place.

A few minutes later and the paramedics arrived. Oliver moved away from Thea to allow the paramedics to do their job and bring her to the nearest hospital. He was shedding tears and was pacing back and forth in a state of panic, fear and probably loss. Once Thea was placed in a gurney, he followed the paramedics onto the ambulance.

It was not a long trip, but for Oliver, it seemed like ages. He was once again sitting there and unable to do anything. He was helpless and he hated being helpless. He always wants to do something to help the people that he cared about, but, right here and now, all he can do is wait and trust in Thea’s strength and fortitude to return to him and his friends.

As soon as they reached the hospital and Thea was placed on an actual hospital bed, she flat lined. The hospital tried to revive her but it was to no avail. Thea Queen is dead. As the doctors pronounced it, Oliver Queen was devastated. Once again he failed someone that he cared for deeply. He could not believe it, he did not want to believe it. All he knew was that he needed air and time to think of a way to save her sister’s life. He was determined not to lose his sister to his crusade after losing both of his parents.

As he went outside in the darkness and moved away from the hospital, a man appeared. This man he knew a long time ago but was a stranger to him now. 

“You can still save her, Oliver. Ascend to the calling of Ra’s Al Ghul and you can return your sister back to life.” Maseo said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Oliver remembered the Lazarus Pits in which Maseo was describing. He saw its healing effects when Ra’s Al Ghul was making a very compelling pitch to him to take his place. Oliver stood there, quietly, but his mind was going a hundred miles a minute. Was he willing to save Thea’s life at the risk of his soul? Would he really be able to live with himself knowing that Thea was dead because of his own stubbornness? He took his time as a million questions flooded through his brain. After letting it stew for a while and all answers pointing to one thing, he looked at Maseo and said,

“Yes. I accept the call to become Ra’s Al Ghul.” Oliver said with determination in his face but defeat and sadness in his eyes.

“My master would be pleased.” Maseo replied without any kind of emotion.

“Let me get my affairs in order and I will meet you and Ra’s Al Ghul at Nanda Parbat.” Oliver told Maseo.

“Yes, of course, Warith Al Ghul.” Maseo now said, but with a different tone. It was a tone of deference and respect, as if Maseo served as his slave or disciple. 

“Warith Al Ghul?” Oliver inquired.

“It means Heir to the Demon.” he said before slinking back into the shadows of this fateful and starless night.


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Oliver returned to the hospital and found Diggle and Felicity waiting for him. Felicity rushed over and gave him a hug.

“I’m sorry.” She said while her arms were wrapped around his.

He held her close and allowed her to hear his heartbeat. Oliver’s tears began to fall but he did not say anything. He did not want her to know what he had done. Not yet anyways. He loved her so much and now it pains him to see that his decision would mean possibly losing her forever. He gave a deep sigh and moved away from her.

“There is a way that I could save her.” He said with a heavy heart and some tears flowing down his face.

“But… that’s not possible ‘cause she’s dead,” replied Felicity.

All of a sudden the door to Thea’s hospital room opened and it was Malcolm Merlyn. 

“There is indeed a way.” Malcolm said with sadness in his eyes due to her daughter’s death. “The League offered you the Lazarus Pit didn’t they.” he continued.

“Lazarus Pit? What did he mean by that Oliver?” Felicity asked confused and quite afraid as to where this conversation was going. She understood perfectly well what would happen to Oliver if he was allowed to use the Lazarus Pit.

Oliver did not respond to the question so Malcolm answered her question instead.

“The Lazarus Pit has magical healing abilities. It is even said that this pit could even bring the dead to life.” 

“It’s true I’ve seen it.” He said as he looked down and shuffled his feet. 

“I don’t agree with your decision Oliver.” Malcolm Merlyn said which surprised both Diggle and Felicity. They can’t believe that they agreed with Malcolm for a change. They always see Malcolm as this monster without a heart and this statement was quite unbelievable to hear from Malcolm Merlyn of all people.

“The Pit changes people in the soul, Oliver. The Thea that comes back might not be the Thea that you remember. I’d rather let her die that subject her to the Pit, for her sake.” He continued.

“God help me but Malcolm’s right, Oliver. I can’t let you do this man.” Diggle then said as he frantically tried to change Oliver’s mind.

“The decision has been made. I wish for Thea to continue on with her life even if it means giving up my own.” Oliver said as he tried to look resolute about his decision as he could. He already said his decision to Maseo and he was not going to take it back. If he did, who knows what might happen. The League of Assassins could further hurt the ones he loves and he was not going to be responsible for that. Oliver was not going to be responsible for losing more of the people that he loves.

“Oliver, there must be another way!” Felicity answered in a state of panic. She doesn’t want to lose Oliver now that she was getting a clearer idea of the person she truly and deeply loves. 

“There is no other way.” Oliver answered. “Ra’s has won.” He said and he walked away to prepare for the trip to Nanda Parbat.

“I’m coming with you. You need a jet and someone needs to get Thea home if this works.” Felicity replied as Oliver was on his way out of the hospital to get his things ready.

“I can’t let you do that.” Oliver replied. The last thing that he wanted was to put Felicity in harm’s way and having her in front of a bunch of extremely deadly assassins would not be such a good idea.

“It’s my life. It’s my choice.” Felicity answered. In her mind, if Oliver was going to join the League of Assassins in exchange for Thea’s life, she was going to be there with him every step of the way. She was not ready to lose him now that she understands her feelings for him.


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Nyssa was walking through the streets of Starling City when Sarab appeared in front of her. Nyssa had been in Starling ever since she was rejected by her father. She felt that she had lost everything after she found out that her inheritance has been given to an outsider. She honestly thought that she was the “Heir to the Demon” and blames Oliver for usurping her. She also blames her own father for not accepting Ta-er al-Safar as her beloved which cost her everything.

“Your father commands your presence, Nyssa.” Maseo said with conviction. He did not have to respect Nyssa that much anymore now that she was no longer ‘heir’.

“What for?” she said, with indifference. After all, her father has all but rejected her.

“Al Sah-him is coming home and your father wants to give him a warm welcome.” Sarab replied and waited for Nyssa’s answer.

“I will fulfill my duties to the League.” She replied and after this Sarab disappeared into the shadows to return to Nanda Parbat and prepare for Al Sah-him’s arrival.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Ray Palmer was in his office tinkering with his suit using his computers when Felicity knocked and entered.

“Oh, Hi Felicity!” he said with his usual pleasant, happy and excited demeanor. However, when he saw the creases in her eyebrows and forehead, he knew something was going on and said, “Is everything alright? ‘Cause you have that crease in your eyebrows that tell me that things are not alright.”

“Ray, I need to ask you a favor, a big one.” Felicity said as she was not sure how to go about telling him that she was going away with Oliver to Nanda Parbat because of his now dead sister.

“Last time you asked for a big favor, you asked to borrow my helicopter.” Ray replied.

“I don’t need your helicopter. This time, I need your jet. Well, me and Oliver need it because something awful happened. It’s not what you think.” Felicity said as an afterthought. She always had a knack of saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

“Well, if you’re going away with him on my jet, then it’s exactly what I think.” Ray replied. Ever since the goodbye to Roy, Ray realized that Felicity was in love with someone else and then and there he decided that he would not stand in the way of that love. He, however, still hoped that Felicity and he would remain friends after this ordeal.

“I mean, I should have known. From the way that you defended him when I thought he was out killing people, to the hospital when I said ‘I love you’ and you responded with Jell-O, and the way that you looked at Oliver as you said goodbye to Roy. I should have realized then that you don’t actually love me because you’re in love with HIM.” Ray continued, heartbroken, but willing to accept that when it came to Felicity as of this moment, he had no chance against a man like Oliver Queen.

“I’m sorry” Felicity said and she was sincere. She did not want Ray to be hurt because of her actions, which, in this case, she was sure that it is exactly what happened. She then continued to say, in an attempt to comfort him as well as let him down as gently as she could, “I truly am. I didn’t want you to get hurt, and you might not be able to believe me but you’re the last person I ever wanted to hurt.”

Ray understood. He did not need Felicity to spell it out for him just as Felicity thought that she did not need to say that they are breaking up. With a deep sigh, Ray finally said to her “Take the jet and I hope that the awful thing that happened would stop being awful.”

“Thank you, Ray.” Felicity said before leaving Palmer Technologies in preparation for the long trip to Nanda Parbat.  
~o~o~o~o~o~

Laurel was at her apartment, reading some court briefs and munching on fries when Nyssa entered. Nyssa went straight to the bedroom and began packing up her things.

“What’s going on?” Laurel asked as soon as she heard scuffling from the bedroom and saw Nyssa packing up her stuff.

“To welcome home the new ‘Heir’” Nyssa said with a mocking tone in her voice. She had never really accepted Oliver as her replacement but she was neither ready nor willing to go up against the League of Assassins.

“The new ‘Heir’?” asked Laurel. She did not know what was going on but maybe she would be able to get answers. After all, Nyssa asked if she could stay with her because her father and Nyssa had a falling out, so to speak, maybe Laurel could get Nyssa to open up and tell her what was going on.

“My father finally got his wish. Oliver Queen has finally accepted to become my father’s heir.” Nyssa said as she walked out the door and on her way to Nanda Parbat. With this revelation, Laurel was shocked at Oliver’s decision and also allowed her to understand the falling out between Nyssa and her father.


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

Oliver packed up his things after he got word that Felicity was able to borrow Ray’s jet. He was at the loft with a lifeless Thea on the couch. He looked at her with a broken heart and gave a deep sigh. Even though in Oliver’s mind, Thea looked peaceful as she laid there lifeless, his heart could not accept that she was gone. This concept of non-acceptance was the one that landed him to accept Ra’s offer and he was determined to see this through if only to see Thea one day, alive and kicking. He then carried his bag and a lifeless Thea in his arms and proceeded to the designated tarmac wherein Ray’s jet was waiting for them to leave.

As he was walking towards the plane, he heard the voice of Malcolm Merlyn.

“Oliver, stop. Look, I know that my actions are not the actions of a loving father but I do love her and I would rather see her remain dead than subject her to the pit.” Malcolm said with fear in his eyes. Clearly, something was going on if Malcolm was scared to death about using the Lazarus Pit.

Oliver, however, did not have time for this and Malcolm’s words are falling on deaf ears. With a deep sigh, as an indication of annoyance and bracing himself not to get angry at Malcolm’s pleading, he said, “Get on the plane, Malcolm.” with a tinge of authority which made Malcolm obey and continued on walking silently towards the plane to Nanda Parbat. Once they were all inside the plane, the doors were shut and Oliver was off to face his destiny.

As the jet flew on their way to Nanda Parbat, Oliver was sitting near one of the windows and brooding while looking out the window of the jet. He was thinking of the decisions he has made so far as soon as he returned from Starling City and whether or not it was all worth it. As he was brooding, Felicity entered with a blanket as she noticed that Oliver was chilly even though Oliver himself did not even realize that he was cold.

Felicity then said, “You look chilly”, she said before sniffing the blanket and handing the blanket over to Oliver. Oliver received the blanket gladly, sniffed it himself before placing the blanket onto his lap and said “Thanks.” to Felicity who now sat in front of him.

“Thank you for allowing me to be here for you.” Felicity said to Oliver. She was actually glad that Oliver allowed her to be there for him during this time. Having your one and only relative dead in front of you was hard to take knowing that basically your entire family died and you were in their presence each time they happened. Felicity understood that Oliver needed her right now and she was going to keep that light inside of Oliver alive.

“You’re welcome” said Oliver realizing that Felicity now sat inches away from him. Felicity was looking at him with pity and this made Oliver ache inside. He wants to be with Felicity but knowing the life he leads and how dangerous his circumstances are, it was not possible to have a relationship with anyone. However, who knows what would happen next and he was glad to share something with Felicity while they were on the plane.

“You know how I hardly tell anyone about the five years that I was away?” Oliver started, with a bit of a hesitation. He was not used to telling anyone about his 5 year journey towards what he has become today.

“If you mean “almost nothing at all” then yeah.” Felicity replied and interested in what he has to say. She wanted to know more about the man that she loves and it looks like he was willing to share. She was not going to be in the way of that.

A slight smile flashed across Oliver’s face. He was actually glad that Felicity was able to make him smile and relieve him of his grief for a while. Maybe that was why he loved her so much. It was her ability to shed light on his grim existence, especially in cases where he needs it the most. After he got his bearings back, he continued on with his grim story.

“I came back to Starling City before they found me on the Island,” he said starting his story off. “While I was there, I saw Thea. She had a drug problem.” He continued and he was choking up. Clearly, this was a clear indication of how much he really loved his sister. “So I, confronted her dealer. I broke the dealer’s neck, because I was angry. Sure. But I also did it because I was trying to protect my sister. I always wanted to protect my sister.” He said lost in thought. As he was telling his story, Felicity realized how much Oliver loves his sister and Oliver’s capacity to love someone which made her love him even more. She was not even shy to show him with a look of concern and love on her face as she continued to look at Oliver as he was telling his story.

“Malcolm told me what would happen… but I never thought…” Oliver finally stated but was unable to continue on. The pain is still too much for him to bear. Felicity touched his upper thigh and to Oliver, her touch seemed warm and fuzzy. 

After composing himself, he then said, “I saw you while I was in Starling too. You were talking to yourself inside my dad’s office. You said that I was cute.” he then smiled that cute smile with the dimples towards Felicity which made Felicity blush red with embarrassment.

~o~o~o~o~o~

It was night and the stars and moon were shining brightly as they arrived at an airstrip located around a mile from Nanda Parbat. As soon as they arrived they were met by league assassins.

“It seems that the League knows that we’re here” said Diggle as he carried his and Oliver’s bags while Oliver carried his lifeless sister. 

“Guess so,” he replied as they stepped off the plane.

“Ra’s Al Ghul is waiting for you Al Sah-him” one of the assassins said to him in a respectful manner. It seems that the league already knows that he has accepted the offer.

“Take me to him” Oliver said, more of a command than a request. With that they followed the assassins towards Nanda Parbat.

After a mile walk, what Oliver and team Arrow saw was a sight to behold. Thousands upon thousands of assassins showed up in front of the league headquarters. Some of them were carrying torches, while some of them held the banners of the league. 

“What is that?” Felicity asked mesmerized by what she was now seeing.

Oliver took a deep breath before replying to her, “It’s the league”.

Then, the middle of the formation parted and there was Ra’s Al Ghul, flanked by his daughter Nyssa Al Ghul, Maseo Yamashiro, also known as Sarab, and a woman in some sort of ancient priestess clothing. Looking at them from afar, the Ra’s family looked regal as they walked gracefully through their subordinates. When they finally reached the head of the contingency, Ra’s spoke.

“Welcome home Al Sah-him, heir to the Demon” and as soon as he said this, one by one, the League of Assassins bowed down in front of Oliver until only Ra’s Al Ghul and Nyssa were the only ones standing. Nyssa was not happy when she heard 'Heir to the Demon' attached to 'Al Sah-him's’ name. It was her birthright and now, she was being forced by her evil father to hear her birthright being literally given to another. As they waited for Oliver and his team to approach her, she gave Oliver a look of disgust and unworthiness to the mantle being given to him by her father. One day, she would prove her worth, but for the meantime, she had to play along.

Oliver slowly approached them realizing that there was no turning back now. He was going to give up everything to save Thea and protect his loved ones. Team Arrow followed him but instead of resignation that Oliver was going to join the League, the rest of Team Arrow showed faces of defiance. They were not going to easily let Oliver go without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Once inside the monastery type building that is the League of Assassins headquarters, they all proceeded to the Temple reserved for ritualistic ceremonies. The League of Assassins headquarters was something akin to the medieval times wherein the halls and rooms were lit by candles and torches and the walls themselves were made out of cold stone. The temple was no different and it is here that we find one of the Lazarus Pits that Ra’s himself uses for his own purposes.

“We need to prepare her for the ritual.” Sarab said as two assassins approached Oliver who was still holding a lifeless Thea. Oliver stepped back and looked apprehensive. He was not going to let go of Thea because who knows what these unknown assassins would be doing to her once they have her. Sensing Oliver’s apprehension, Sarab gently nudged the two assassins aside so that he came face to face with Oliver before saying,

“I’ll treat her as my own family.”

Upon hearing this, Oliver relented and finally gave up Thea’s body to Sarab. If there was anyone he could trust in the League of Assassins, it was Sarab. After all, both of them have a history with one another which led to their friendship, not to mention it was Sarab who helped save him when he was stabbed and kicked off the mountain by Ra’s Al Ghul.

As Sarab left with Thea’s body in order to prepare her for the upcoming ritual of her resurrection, Ra’s then said, 

“You must be tired and famished. Al-Sahim, you will join me and my daughter for supper tonight while my servants would deliver the supper of your friends to their rooms. Once Sarab returns, you will be shown to your quarters as will your friends.”

As soon as Ra’s said this, Sarab entered the Temple again and upon seeing him, Ra’s then commanded,

“Sarab, please take Al Sah-him to the palace of the Al Ghuls and his new living quarters beside my own.” Ra’s then motioned for three assassins to move forward which they did. “Provide comfortable quarters for Al Sah-him’s friends and deliver dinner to them later.” The assassins then shepherded Malcolm, Felicity and Diggle towards their respective rooms while Oliver went with Sarab towards his own quarters.

As they were walking towards the torch-lit halls that led to his room in silence, Oliver noticed that whenever he approached guards or other assassins in his vicinity, they would bow down to him and would not return to their former positions until he had passed. The other assassins that were walking would stop dead in their tracks, bow down to him and would only resume walking after he had passed.

“Is this going to be a regular thing for me going forward?” Oliver inquired actually curious at the behavior of the assassins whenever he was around them.

“It is customary for the assassins to bow down to their lords. Since you became Ra’s heir, they now have to respect you almost the same way they respect the family of the Ra’s.” Sarab replied before they reached a wooden door with a golden doorknob. It was the second doorknob after a long corridor with several rooms that housed the Al Ghul’s through the centuries.

“This will be your quarters until you become Ra’s Al Ghul” Sarab said and opened the door to his new room. The room was magnificent. It was like a room where royalty would stay in. The room was lit by candles and covered with red and gold lining. The bed itself was made of gold and covered with red sheets and fluffy red colored pillows. There were also several golden sofas and couches in the room, all covered in red furnishings and pillows as well. The floor is covered in red velvet carpet that matched the rest of his room. There is also an expensive looking chandelier in the middle of the room. There is a huge balcony in his room that overlooked Nanda Parbat and the mountains beyond as well as his own personal, and spacious, bathroom with a huge porcelain bathtub lit by candles.

“I shall return once supper is ready, my lord” Maseo said before bowing to Oliver and leaving his room.

This gave Oliver some time to think. What was going to happen now? How in the hell is he going to get out of the situation he was now in? He really did not have a plan aside from getting Thea to the Lazarus Pit and now that he was going to be ‘Heir to the Demon’ he really did not know what was to become of him next.

He had no idea of how much time had passed when Maseo returned to his chambers and said to him, “Ra’s Al Ghul requests your presence at the dining hall” and this prompted Oliver to stop his thinking for a while and try to play along. That is, until he can think of a plan to get himself out of this without hurting his friends and family in the process.

Upon reaching the dining hall, there was a long table at the end where Oliver saw that Ra’s Al Ghul had already been seated. On his left sat Nyssa, who did not look pleased as she saw him. This is going to be awkward, Oliver thought in his head as he walked towards them while Sarab left him with Ra’s and Nyssa.

Ra’s then noticed his presence and said to him “Come. Sit here at my right side. After all you are my heir.” Oliver heeded Ra’s request. After all, it was not really a request but a command and if he did not follow, who knows what would happen to his friends while they were here.

“Eat. I know you must be famished.” Ra’s Al Ghul said in a very casual manner. As Oliver was now dining with the man who basically killed his sister to reach his own means, he realized that he was going to have a lot of trouble with this man as he really can’t predict Ra’s Al Ghul. He realized then and there that he had to be patient and play along in order for him to get out of his predicament.

The table spread was like that of kings when other kings from other kingdoms go to visit. Oliver thought it was excessive and said, “Really, you did not have to prepare a feast like this for me.” 

“You are finally home Al Sah-Him. This is only the beginning. I have prepared a celebration in your honor with the assassins that you will lead in the future after your sister’s revival.” Ra’s then said to him in response.

When Oliver said feast, it was really a feast and the theme of the food seem to be Arabic in Nature. There was Hummus (a type of chickpea spread), pita bread, Manakeesh (Arabic pizza), Shish Tawook (skewered chicken dish), Masgouf (slow cooked Carp served with Lemon and Pickles), Knafe (a type of cheesecake), and Baklava (Buttery filo pastry, chopped nuts, sweet syrup and honey dressing) among others.

As Oliver started eating, Nyssa then said to his father in quite a sarcastic tone, “The assassins were not honored a celebration when I was initially named as your HEIR, father.” She particularly emphasized on the word “heir” when she said this. It would seem that Nyssa still held on to the belief that she should have been heir and felt offended by this decision by her father. 

Oliver, trying to diffuse the situation, started to change the topic. He did not want to get into the concept of being “Heir to the Demon” just yet. However, he was curious as to what would happen to him next, he thought better to ask and then said, “After my sister’s ritual and the celebration, what’s going to happen next?” 

“You will be branded and bloodied as part of your naming Al Sah-Him. After which you will be transformed and trained by myself, my daughter, and Sarab.” Ra’s said as he took a bite of the Manakeesh that he had in his hand.

“Father, I do not wish to train Al Sah-Him.” Nyssa said in defiance. She absolutely did not want to train a man that usurped her in the position that should have been hers to begin with.

“You wish to return to Starling City then?” Ra’s then asked her. However, Ra’s really did not need a reply and Nyssa really did not give him one. “Very well then, Ubu will take Nyssa’s place as one of your trainers instead.”

They ate in silence after this, and as soon as they were done, they were approached by Sarab and said, “My lords, the priestess said that the ritual is ready to begin.”

“We will be right there, Sarab.” Ra’s said before he stood up which prompted that Nyssa and Oliver do the same. Then they all proceeded to the temple to begin Thea’s resurrection.


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

As soon as they reached the temple, Oliver saw assassins littered the room and as they parted to make way for Ra’s and Oliver. Nyssa, said she’d rather not attend and Ra’s granted her wish. At the end of the room, Oliver saw that the Lazarus Pit was surrounded by candles and there was a table where Thea lied, in a white dress, on top of a platform with four pulleys and three of them were being held at the end by Diggle, Malcolm and Sarab. It seemed to Oliver that he was to take the fourth pulley beside Sarab.

After Oliver took his place, the priestess began the ceremony. She was speaking in Arabic for the most part and then the chants started from the assassins as Ra’s Al Ghul looked on. They began pulling the pulleys and moving upward the stairs located around the pit which allowed Thea to move closer to the waters of the Lazarus Pit. Once Thea was exactly above the waters, Oliver, Maseo, Diggle, and Malcolm slowly released the ropes which lowered Thea onto the water.

Once Thea was completely submerged, the priestess ordered the assassins to stop their chants. All of a sudden the ropes quickly started to unfurl which made Oliver, Maseo, Diggle, and Sarab to let go of the rope. As Oliver was scanning the pit trying to look for his sister, a woman jumped out of the pit and kicked him hard in the stomach which caused him to fall on his back. This woman was screaming feral and primal screams as she crouched at the end of the Lazarus Pit. It was Thea, but it was not really Thea. At the moment, this person was feral, dangerous and animalistic as she pounced on Oliver again. As soon as she was on top of Oliver, two assassins had to restrain her while the priestess soaked a dart into some kind of powdered mixture and injected Thea with it which immediately made her unconscious.

She fell into Oliver’s arms and he caught her before he carefully lied her down in front of him. Ra’s then approached them both before saying, “I’ve upheld my end of the bargain. It’s now time to make peace with yours.” and leaving Oliver as he carried Thea towards one of the rooms that was designated for her.

~o~o~o~o~o~

While Thea was asleep, Oliver went to Ra’s in order to get some answers. He was furious and worried at what he saw. Who could blame him? He just basically saw his sister turn into a rabid animal. He then stormed to the main hall and saw Ra’s Al Ghul who seemed to be waiting for him.

“I know that you have a lot of questions, Al Sah-Him.” Ra’s started to say in order to release the tension.

“I’m listening.” Oliver replied waiting for Ra’s to give an explanation to the status of her sister.

“Reviving people to life using the Lazarus Pit is risky. Its effects are different depending upon each person who uses it. Some people are calm and collected while some people who are resurrected are fierce and animalistic. However, once they are sedated and wake up from their slumber they would return to their normal state but would be confused about a lot of things. However, these confusions would pass and your sister would be returned to the way she was prior to her death.” Ra’s then explained in a calm manner as if he knew what exactly is going on with Oliver’s sister.

“Now, go back to your sister and set your affairs in order for tonight and join me later for your ‘welcome home’ celebration.” Ra’s said as a command, under the pretense of a request. Ra’s has perfected this art to a tee due to his centuries old existence. Oliver then returned to Thea’s quarters waiting for the time for Thea to awaken.

Oliver returned to Thea’s quarters in the exact moment that she opened her eyes and was startled at what she saw. It seemed to Oliver that Thea did not know most of the people in the room with her. He rushed over to her bedside before saying, “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here.”

“I don’t know you.” Thea struggled to say as she was still confused as to what was going on.

Oliver knew that Thea might react this way after his conversation with Ra’s Al Ghul, so he had to be patient with her. Taking a deep breath, he then said, “Hey, it’s me. It’s Ollie.”

“But Ollie’s dead. Dad?” Thea then said and looked towards Malcolm who was at Thea’s other side of the bed opposite Oliver.

“Yes, I’m here. You’re safe. We’re safe.” Malcolm stated, trying to assure Thea that they were okay even though he was unsure of their status at the moment. Malcolm knew of Ra’s shifting tempers and various mood swings that make it difficult for him to predict whether or not they were really safe while they were at Nanda Parbat. However, he looked at Oliver as an insurance policy. None of them was going to get hurt at the moment if Ra’s really wants to have Oliver as his heir. Still, they need to be careful while they were here.

“Where’s mom?” Thea then inquired. Moira has been dead for a year now but no one would tell her anything about this due to the unpredictability of her exposure to the pit, but they needed to give her some kind of answer so Malcolm Merlyn gave her one.

“Your mom’s not here, Thea. Get some rest.” He said as he tucked Thea to bed to allow her to sleep.

“I love you dad.” She replied and followed her father’s advice.

Once Thea was asleep, Malcolm then said to Oliver in an angry tone, “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

“Yes. I just saved her life, Malcolm.” Oliver replied in response and annoyed at Malcolm’s tone. After all, it was his actions that had just saved Malcolm’s daughter and this kind of tone made Oliver think that Malcolm was ungrateful for his sacrifice.

“She thinks Moira is still alive.”

“She’ll be fine. Ra’s said that the confusion would pass.”

“How can you be sure that she’ll be fine?” Malcolm said as he and Oliver continued on their argument.

“Because you, Diggle, and Felicity are going to be there for her.” Oliver then said as he continued to argue with Merlyn. 

Felicity had been silent as she listened to both of these men argue about Thea. However, Oliver’s statement about him not being there for Thea snapped her out of her silence. It would seem that Oliver has really resigned himself to stay at Nanda Parbat and that the two of them would once again be parted from one another. This, she could not take and because her mouth has no filter sometimes, she then said, “And what is that worth?”

Oliver turned to her realizing what he just said. He basically accepted the fact that he was not going back with the others to Starling City and since Felicity knew him so well and that he also knew Felicity so well, he replied in a voice specifically for her, “Felicity…”

“This is wrong. It is just wrong.” Felicity continued and quickly stormed out of Thea’s room. In Felicity’s mind, Ra’s Al Ghul is a monster that is forcing Oliver to give up his own life as replacement for his sister. She is now realizing the harsh reality that she is slowly losing Oliver to the League forever, and she was having none of it. She is going straight to Ra’s Al Ghul to give him a piece of her mind, consequences be damned…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading the chapters up to this point. This is going to entail a lot of chapters because I really wanted to get into the character’s heads and flesh them out as much as I can. I hope that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them for you. So now, I present to you the seventh chapter of this installment. =)

CHAPTER 7

Ra’s Al Ghul was conversing with Sarab when Felicity stormed in to break up their conversation.

“Hey! I need to talk to you!” She said with fire and determination in her eyes as well as her tone of voice. She was not intimidated by Ra’s Al Ghul. Maybe she was being naïve or stupid, or maybe she was trying to prove her strength and fortitude due to her love for Oliver, or maybe it was just adrenaline pumping through her veins, but she was not afraid to face the man called “Demon’s Head” which, by all accounts, is justifiably so because he was just so intimidating.

“What you are doing to Oliver is perverse… what you’re making him do and I will NOT stand by and let this happen!” she continued still irate at the fact that Ra’s Al Ghul was making Oliver give up his life to him.

Ra’s, however, was amused by this girl. He perceived that this girl has wit and a fire within her which reminded him of his former love, a long time ago. Instead of trying to kill her, knowing that this anger and frustration from her was coming from love towards Oliver, and the fact that Oliver might back down from their agreement if this girl was hurt, he instead turned to Sarab and said, “Leave us.”

Sarab, then bowed, and before leaving the room, he gave Felicity a curious look as if he was thinking that Felicity was crazy and asking for a death wish.

Once Ra’s Al Ghul and Felicity were alone, Ra’s then said to Felicity, “You have a great fire within you. I can see now why Oliver loves you as much as he does.”

“If you know what love is, you would not be ripping Oliver away from his friends and family.” Felicity replied.

“I am merely helping him fulfill his destiny.” Ra’s said in response. Ra’s really has a strong belief in the League’s prophesies and would go to great lengths to fulfill them, even if it means going to extreme measures like killing his new heir’s sister.

“I know of the “survive my sword” prophecy and I could really give a damn.” Felicity replied having a different point of view. She was not really a prophecy or superstitious kind of woman and she couldn’t care less about the League’s beliefs. She could not and would not lose Oliver because of some prophecy to this man and she was sure not shy to inform him of it.

“Me, John, and god help me Malcolm are not gonna let this happen and we have means and resources and we are willing to go to war to get Oliver back.” She said, more out of desperation and anger at the situation than anything else. Of course they have all of this but she knew in her heart that they have no chance against the League. However, desperate love can make you say and do stupid things and at this point, Felicity’s love for Oliver is desperate and currently grasping at straws. She was struggling to let Oliver go.

Ra’s Al Ghul, the perceptive man that he is, knew that Felicity was struggling with her desperation and letting go of her loved one. Ra’s understands this sentiment after living for centuries and experiencing a lot of things during his lifetime. In order to diffuse the situation and help Felicity come to grips that he now, literally and figuratively, owns Oliver, he decided to tell a story of his own.

“Many lifetimes ago, I loved a woman immeasurably, and she loved me. We were bound by love and matrimony and had a son and a daughter. I felt that I was the luckiest man in the world for my life was bliss. One day, a man appeared at my door and offered me a choice: To come with him quietly, or to see my wife and children tortured and then killed. And I left without a farewell and to spare them pain, I endured an agony worse than death.” 

Felicity was taken aback; she did not expect this from a man like Ra’s. She had always known Ra’s as a stone hard killer and a monster without remorse and thinking that this man had a wife and children prior to joining the League gave her a new perspective of the man’s character. However, she will not falter in her stance because she loves Oliver and will fight for him as much as she could. She listened to the story and called out Ra’s on her opinion. “It sounds like you gave up too easily.”

Ra’s then said, in order to help Felicity realize her situation, “If there’s one immutable truth about life, it is often cruel more than it is fair. And all your posturing and threats of war will merely delay the inevitable and will cause you to forfeit the opportunity that you have which was denied me. You need to tell Oliver goodbye, tell him how much you love him. Do whatever your heart needs to express and do it NOW before he is lost to you forever.” He then looked into her eyes for a moment, remembering the time wherein he was not able to say goodbye to his own family before walking away, leaving Felicity to her sorrows.

As for Felicity, she was heartbroken at the inevitability of her situation. She was going to lose Oliver and there was some truth to Ra’s words about life being cruel. Maybe she needed to say goodbye to Oliver. Maybe, she was indeed going to lose him forever. Her heart is not ready to let her love go but her mind is coming to grips with the fact that Oliver was going to give his own life to Ra’s Al Ghul to protect everyone that he cares about. After some time, in the midst of tears and sobbing, she decided to use her head and go to Oliver’s quarters. Felicity did not want to leave Oliver feeling that she did not love him in the same way that he loved her and at least, if the team was unsuccessful in getting him out of here, she would be able to tell him just how much she really loves him before they were separated from one another, maybe forever...


	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

Felicity asked some assassins to Oliver’s quarters and once she found it, she found out that there were a couple of guards standing outside his quarters. She then approached them and said, “I wish to speak with Oliver.”

“Ra’s has commanded that no one is to speak to Al Sah-him, Warith Al Ghul until after the celebration tonight and he also requests that you return to your quarters. Someone will go to your quarters after the celebration so that you could spend time with Al Sah-him as per Ra’s Al Ghul’s orders.” One of the assassins said to her. Felicity followed the command because she knew that she could not force her way in. She had no training when it comes to fighting and the assassins standing guard behind Oliver’s door was menacing. She then returned to her quarters and waited for someone to tell her that it was now okay to visit Oliver’s room.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Knowing that Thea was fully asleep, Oliver returned to his quarters. He sat down on one of the couches that littered his room and began thinking. Where was Felicity now? Did she go up to Ra’s Al Ghul? What happened if she did? Was she still breathing? These occupied his mind as he waited for the celebration in his honor to begin. After all, Nanda Parbat is such a dangerous place to be in for one such as Felicity Meghan Smoak, and if she ticks of Ra’s Al Ghul, she, and all of his friends, could end up dead.

As he sat there and continued on thinking, Sarab entered his chambers and said to him, “Warith Al Ghul, Ra’s Al Ghul requests your presence at the main hall and he also requests that you wear this.” He said and left a box on top of Oliver’s bed. He then bowed as a sign of respect and left the room. Oliver then opened the box and saw a plain black, long sleeved shirt, a traditional, Chinese looking black vest and a red sash with gold embellishments that goes vertically on top of the clothing and a black belt to tie around the waist. He then put these clothes on and then he looked at a mirror in his quarters and saw that he looked like royalty. What is Ra’s up to now? Oliver thought as he left his quarters with his new clothing towards the main hall and he is followed by the guards standing outside his door.

The main hall was beautifully decorated with red and gold swag, as the colors for the Heir to the Demon and the room was lit well by the candles and the golden chandelier located at the ceiling of the main hall. There were also numerous tables on each side of the hall and there was a red carpet from the door to the long table at the other end where there were two golden chairs, one was taller than the other and looked like thrones. At the taller chair, Ra’s was sitting, wearing his green robes with his eyes towards the door where his heir was going to arrive.

As soon as Oliver arrived, Ra’s stood up and then said, “Everyone, please help welcome Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon.”

All of the assassins in attendance then stood up, unsheathed their swords and raised them upwards and towards the middle of the room which made some sort of arc in which Oliver would be passing through.

“Come, sit by my side my heir.” Ra’s said with a smirk on his face and Oliver walked ceremoniously towards Ra’s Al Ghul’s right side and sat at the shorter, throne-looking chair. Ra’s then raised a hand which led the assassins to sheath their swords and return to their festivities. 

The spread of food around them this time comes from Oliver’s country. Burgers, ham, turkey, cupcakes, apple pies and the like filled the table of the assassins and their own table as well. The meal was casual in its nature and it seems like the assassins themselves are enjoying the relaxed atmosphere.

The first thing that Oliver noticed was that Nyssa was missing from the festivities.

“Where’s Nyssa?” asked Oliver.  
“Nyssa took flight and returned to Starling City. It seems that my daughter needs to come to grips that I name you as my ‘heir’.” He replied while taking a bite of his burger and using a knife to do it in order to show formality and dignity to the way he eats in front of his assassins.

“I told your friends that they are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning and I am allowing you to see them off, if you swear your fealty to me right now and that you will refrain from escaping and go with your friends.” Ra’s said, which would allow Oliver to send a proper goodbye to each of his friends and family, which was denied Ra’s Al Ghul when he left his own family.

“I swear that I am honoring our agreement and my fealty to you, Ra’s Al Ghul.” Oliver said as a response in order to try and gain Ra’s trust this early and to make sure that the others are safe.

Tonight’s environment was relaxed and Oliver perceived that this event was a welcome one for the assassins under Ra’s Al Ghul’s command. It seemed to Oliver that the assassins were truly enjoying themselves and be able to socialize with one another freely. He surmised that the assassins rarely get the opportunity to socialize because their lives in the League consisted of training and duty and nothing else.

When it was getting a bit late in the night, Ra’s then stood up and ordered the assassins to resume their duties for the festivities were over and told Oliver, “You must be exhausted. You need to rest for tomorrow will be your naming.” 

Ra’s Al Ghul then left, followed by Oliver, and proceeded to their respective chambers to rest for tomorrow is going to be a busy day for both Oliver and Ra’s Al Ghul.


	9. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

Felicity was pacing her room when an assassin entered her quarters.

“The celebration is now over and as promised by Ra’s Al Ghul, you may now see Al Sah-him.” The assassin said before leaving Felicity’s room.

Felicity resumed pacing the room after the assassin left. Her heart was racing. What was she going to say to him? How was she going to say goodbye to someone that she loved knowing that he might never come back? Would she be able to let the love of her life go? Would she be able to say goodbye? All of these thoughts came flooding into her mind which made her flustered and unsure of whether or not to see him.

She continued to pace, each step quicker than the last one. She continued on doing this until her instincts took over. She was going to him. What she’s going to say to him, she surmised that she was going to wing it. It is better to speak from the heart anyway.

She then proceeded to Oliver’s room and once there, she told one of the assassins, “I wish to speak to Oliver.”

One of the assassins said to her in reply, “Please wait a moment,” and the assassin knocked on Oliver’s door thrice before entering.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Oliver was once again sitting on a couch, thinking about a lot of things when he heard a knocking at his door. He snapped out of his brooding self and stated, “enter” which allowed an assassin to be in his presence.

“Warith Al Ghul, there is a woman at the door who requests your presence.” he said through the mask that concealed his face.

“Let her in.” Oliver said in response wondering who it would be that wanted to meet him at this hour. The assassin bowed his head and left.

~o~o~o~o~o~

As soon as the assassin left, he then told Felicity, who was standing at the door in wait, “The heir would like to see you now.” 

Felicity was nervous. This was it. This was the moment she had to say goodbye to him. She took a deep breath and peek her head at Oliver’s door.

“Hi! How are you doing?” were the first things that she said to him before realizing that it was stupid. Of course Oliver was not doing well. He just saw his sister resurrected and in exchange, he was going to leave everything, and everyone, behind in order to join the League of Assassins. She realized this mistake and quickly stated, “Sorry… stupid question seeing as you just saw your sister come back to life and you are just giving up your life and everything you know to Ra’s.”

Oliver looked at the door, and saw Felicity there. Felicity had always been his anchor and his lifeboat and once again she was telling the truth. He has no option left now but fulfill his end of the bargain. Since this was his last night with Felicity, he decided to share a story with her.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the time when I thought that I’d never see Thea again, the time the boat went down and since then I’ve been thinking about the person that I was… the brother that I was. And now, looking back, I feel that he probably died when the boat went down. Since then, I’ve been struggling with who I am.” Oliver said as he sat there conflicted. Felicity could easily tell that Oliver had been struggling with his identity.

“And you think who you’re supposed to be is the next Ra’s Al Ghul?” Felicity said, trying to help Oliver come to grips with himself and help him solve his dilemma.

Oliver appreciated this gesture of Felicity. She always knew what to say to him to help him when he needs it the most. 

“Honestly?” he said as he followed Felicity with his eyes when she walked towards him. “I don’t know. All I know is that everything that I’ve done, everything that happened has led me right here, to this…moment. And if that is true, then…then I don’t know what it was all for.” Oliver continued spilling out his feelings to her. She was the only one that he could trust with these feelings because somehow, he knew in his heart, that instead of bashing him and arguing with him, Felicity would be able to help him sort out his emotions and help him get his head on straight for the coming challenges ahead of him.

“I do.” Felicity replied as she sat on couch so that she was now eye to eye with Oliver. This was it. It was her turn to tell him how she felt. She had been keeping it to herself for so long that she found this time to serve as some sort of release from the prison that she had kept her love from Oliver in.

Felicity reached for Oliver’s hand and held it tightly before continuing. “I wish that I could change your mind about staying here but I know I can’t.”

Oliver looked at Felicity as if saying that he couldn’t leave this place because he agreed to stay and he wouldn’t, and couldn’t just back down from his word. However, his expression changed when Felicity said that she couldn’t change her mind. It was one of relief and understanding the likes that only loved ones would know about.

Felicity then continues as he fixated his eyes on Oliver’s hands, gripping it tightly. “Just like I know that leaving you here is going to destroy me. I don’t regret a single moment.”

Felicity then took a moment to breathe deeply, inhaling his scent and steadying herself before continuing, “And you shouldn’t either. You have done so much. You have saved a lot of people’s lives and you have changed so many for the better…including mine. Knowing you has changed my life. You…” Felicity hesitated for a moment, but decided to go with it anyway. “Opened up my heart in a way that I never thought was possible…I love you.” 

“I love you.” These were the last words that Felicity said to Oliver and these three simple words sent a jolt to his heart and made it skip a beat. He always thought that Felicity felt something for him but he never really got confirmation of this feeling until now, in Nanda Parbat, and just before they separate and go their own separate ways, permanently. Getting this confirmation of her love for him now made Oliver feel bittersweet. On the one end, his love for her has been reciprocated but on the other end, he knew that he had to leave her to keep her safe.

Oliver’s body ached for her and for the first time in forever, he let go. He just became himself, at least for the night. He slowly, and lovingly, removed Felicity’s glasses and placed them on the table at his left side. He then placed a kiss towards her lips with much passion in which Felicity reciprocated and deepened the kiss further while cupping Oliver’s head.

Felicity stood up, still kissing Oliver with a passion before stepping back and removing her jacket which exposed her black tank top. As Felicity did this, Oliver never took his loving and passionate eyes away from her and followed her lead by removing his shirt and left it on the floor. He then stood up and helped Felicity remove her tank top before kissing her again as she wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and continued their deep and passionate kisses.

Oliver gently hoisted Felicity up, one hand on her thigh and the other hand supported her back and slowly made his way towards the bed. He then turned around and sat down on the bed before lying down and surrendering himself to Felicity who then gently rubbed his scars and his Bratva tattoo before locking her lips once again against Oliver’s mouth.

Felicity was starting to get wet and Oliver was slowly becoming hard as he shot straight up and kissed Felicity’s chest. Felicity was gyrating a bit as she removed her underclothing while Oliver continued to rub her back as gently as he could.

He then gently placed Felicity on the bed and removed his pants and his underwear. Felicity did the same with her lower garments. Once they were both naked, Oliver placed himself on top of Felicity, who had her legs spread wide to let him in and as Oliver positioned himself on top of Felicity, she wrapped her legs around Oliver’s waist as he gently pushed his hard against her wet while devouring her neck and her body. 

This went on for some time, until both of them reached their peaks and Oliver had poured everything he had onto Felicity. He then relaxed and fell over Felicity’s side while panting hard.

This, as Oliver and Felicity thought, was the happiest night of their lives. They consummated their love for one another and for once, Oliver allowed this to happen and that Felicity gave him permission to do so. If they were to die tonight by having arrows through their chest, both of them would not care because now they can say that “at least they have Nanda Parbat”…


	10. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

Oliver woke up the following morning to find Felicity asleep. Her head was on top of his chest and her legs were wrapped around his. He slowly moved her until he got himself free. He put on his pants and proceeded to the balcony to watch the sun rise. Oliver did not want the night to end because he knew that when the sun breaks, he would be saying good bye to his sister, Diggle, and most importantly Felicity.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to prepare him for today amidst the cool breeze coming from the mountains. “Oliver?” he heard Felicity say which made him turn around and give her a smile that was exclusively hers. Felicity was wrapped in the sheets of the bed and from his observation, she was glowing. 

Oliver felt awkward, just like a person doing the deed for the first time. He usually did not feel awkward after doing the deed but since this is Felicity, a woman whom he fell head over heels for, the experience was different which made him feel like a kid again.

A knock came from the door and an assassin entered. “Ra’s wishes your friends to pack their things and get ready to leave.” The assassin then bowed to him, left the room, and closed the doors.

Oliver took a deep breath. This was it, he would be saying his goodbyes and live a life of solitude. “I guess you better get dressed and prepare your stuff. We all might end up in trouble if you don’t. I promise I’ll be there to see you off.” Oliver said to Felicity as she lied there looking stunned, sad and confused.

Felicity also took a deep breath around the same time as Oliver. She knew that this day would bring the heartbreak. She was going to leave Oliver behind. However, she was not giving up hope and that she would be holding on to the thought that one day, Oliver would be returning to her. 

Oliver then turned around in order to allow Felicity to get dressed. After she got dressed and proceeded to the door, Oliver then said to her reassuringly, “I’ll see you later.” 

~o~o~o~o~o~

As Oliver was preparing to say his goodbyes in his quarters, an assassin entered his room and bowed before him as was customary to leaders of the League which caught Oliver’s attention and snapped him out of his thoughts. When the assassin stood upright, he said, “Al Sah-Him, Ra’s Al Ghul commands your presence at the Dining Hall.” The assassin bowed again as a sign of deference and respect, left the room and closed the doors behind him.

“What now?” Oliver thought as he heard the news that he was going to be face to face with the Demon’s Head again. The last thing on his mind right now is talking with Ra’s Al Ghul. He was trying his best to prepare himself from the heartache and pain he was going to be experiencing in a few hours and really did not want to talk to anyone right now. But, if he did not go to Ra’s Al Ghul, his friends could be tortured or killed before they left. So, with a sigh, Oliver stood up from his seat and went to the dining hall to meet up with the Demon’s Head.

When he arrived at the dining hall, he saw Ra’s Al Ghul already digging into his breakfast. “I hope that you had a good night’s rest. Come, join me…” he said as he was dipping his pita bread onto zaatar (an herb, similar to that of thyme and oregano that was crushed). To Oliver, it seemed like Ra’s knew what happened last night. After all this was his place and it was his business to know everything that was going on in his palace. It was hard not to lie to him so instead, Oliver told the truth.

“Yes, I did.” 

“Good.” Ra’s replied as he took a bite into his zaatar soaked pita bread. “I am sending two guards to accompany you and your friends to the plane.” He continued.

“But I don’t need protection.” Oliver protested. After all, he was more than capable of defending himself and feels like having assassins protecting him were like him having babysitters.

“Nanda Parbat is a dangerous place especially for you. Some assassins are still loyal to the former heir and do not agree to an outsider being my successor. As such, they might attempt to assassinate you.” He said trying to explain the situation in the League of Assassins. Just before Oliver attempted to state that he was Ra’s Al Ghul, he said “I know my position but they still might strike using different gear and different weapons and I will not have my heir die before his time.” 

With this explanation, it seemed futile for Oliver to argue. So instead of arguing, he said “As you wish”, and ate his breakfast in silence.

As soon as he had finished eating, an assassin entered and said, “My lords, Al Sah-Him’s friends are ready for departure.”

“Have they eaten?” Ra’s asked the assassin and the assassin replied with a bow which indicated that Oliver’s friends have properly had their meals.

Oliver admired this about the man they called the Demon’s Head. Even though he still thought that the man is evil, Ra’s seemed to have a sense of dignity and civility when it came to his friends’ accommodations and treatment. Oliver stood up from his seat and proceeded outside accompanied by Sarab and another assassin.

~o~o~o~o~o~

They arrived at Malcolm’s jet using the horses that the league provided for them. Since Oliver is now heir, he got to choose a horse for him to use whenever he wanted to roam the far reaches of Nanda Parbat. He selected a white stallion which had a very shiny coat which looked like it has been cared for especially for the Ra’s’ family and his heir. Since this was the horse that he selected, the assassins dressed up the horse like it was fit for royalty prior to him riding it. Oliver had to admit, he felt dignified as he rode the horse to the airstrip where they left their jet.

Once Oliver’s friends and family dismounted on their respective horses and gathered up their things, he announced to them, “This is as far as I go…” which caught everyone’s attention.

“Oliver, the jet is just over there, you can still come with us.” Diggle said, pleading with Oliver to come with them. Diggle always thought of Oliver as his brother and would always want to protect him. In some ways, he also thought of himself as Oliver’s “bodyguard” and even admitted this fact to Laurel when he first learned that Oliver was dead. Now, it was hard for him to say goodbye and he was having difficulties coming to grips that he was going to lose his friend, brother and confidant once again.

For Oliver, it is just as hard to say goodbye to Diggle. For the past 3 years, Diggle served as Oliver’s brother, confidant, and rock and was there to give him sage advice when he needed it. Diggle was also the person that he could rely on when it comes to stating the things that he needed to hear, even though at times, it was not exactly what he wanted to hear. He knows that Diggle wanted him to come with them, but at this point, he knew he couldn’t because Ra’s Al Ghul could just kill all of them once they landed and he wanted to keep everyone safe. Oliver took a deep breath before replying to Diggle, “Where are we going to fly to?”

Diggle realized what Oliver was trying to say. He knew that the League of Assassins are everywhere and Oliver had to stay behind in order to prevent them all from being killed. He did not argue anymore because he knew that this was the best case scenario and if Oliver went with them on the plane, Ra’s would just ask his assassins to keep their eyes on Airports and kill them when they landed.

“Ollie, what’s going on?” Thea asked, still seemingly confused after her resurrection the day prior to their departure.

Oliver took another deep breath as if to brace himself to say goodbye to his sister. His sister, whom was the reason he was there for. The sister whom he saved at the risk of his own life. A sister whom he loves so dearly that all he wanted to do is protect and cherish. “Malcolm’s going to take you home.” 

“Aren’t you coming with?” Thea inquired using that sweet and innocent voice like a child asking a parent.

“You go and I’ll catch up.” Oliver replied before giving Thea a big hug while cupping her head with his one hand and wrapping his other hand around his sister’s waist before giving it a tight squeeze. He then whispered so that only his sister could hear, “I love you Thea…never forget that ok?” before he let his sister go.

Malcolm then led Thea onto the plane.

Oliver rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears from his face before Diggle approached him and said, “Oliver, I don’t know what to say.”

“I do.” Oliver replied before continuing. “John, you’re the best man that I’ve ever known. Whatever happens, you’re my brother.” Oliver then gave Diggle a brotherly hug and using one of his hands, gave Diggle some gentle pats on the back during the hug in order to indicate that he was genuine with his words that he considers Diggle as his brother.

Oliver then let go of the hug and Diggle proceeded towards the plane.

Now comes the hardest part. Oliver took a deep breath and proceeded towards Felicity, who seemed rooted to the spot and unable to move. It was Felicity who spoke first. “I’m afraid that I will never be able to forgive myself for leaving you here or for not even trying to get you out of here.” She started on the verge of tears.

Oliver only wanted happiness for Felicity and at this time, she was not having it. He knew that she was going to lose him and vice versa and Oliver needed Felicity to live her life happy. In order to console her and give her strength to continue on with her life, just as he needed her in his own life, he began: “You told me once that life is precious, and that you wanted more from it than I could offer you. Don’t give up on that. The only way that I am going to survive this is if I know that you are living your life out there… happy.” 

Felicity gave Oliver a small nod indicating that she understood. However, that speech did not make the pain that she was feeling any less painful. It seemed to Felicity like her heart has been stabbed by a blade, much like what Oliver had experienced when he was stabbed through the chest by Ra’s Al Ghul and kicked off the side of a mountain. Looking lovingly into his eyes, she then slurred, “You know we’re always saying goodbye to each other… you’d think that I’d be good at it by now.”

Oliver smiled, amidst the tears creeping up on his eyes. Despite the fact that they were going their separate ways, Felicity was still able to make him smile. If anything, his memories of her would be the ones to give him strength in this ordeal, until he is able to find a way out of this mess. “Well, let’s not say goodbye this time.” Oliver replied before closing his eyes and giving her a passionate kiss, savoring each moment and remembering the softness of Felicity’s lips upon his. He then let go of the kiss and gently placed his forehead upon Felicity’s forehead before he finally stood upright and Felicity walked away towards the jet.

Oliver looked back at Felicity unable to hide his emotions any longer. His tears were falling down his face. This pain is the most difficult that he had to suffer through. It seemed to him that all of his wounds had re-opened and salt was being rubbed roughly over them. Saying goodbye to his family and friends was possibly the hardest thing he had to do in his life, most probably, even harder than his experiences on the 5 years that he was away.

As the jet took off, Oliver gathered his bearings as best as he could, before mounting his horse that was being held by Sarab and then said, “Let’s go. Ra’s must be waiting for us.” and they rode off and headed back to Nanda Parbat.


	11. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11

When Oliver returned to Nanda Parbat, he quickly proceeded to his own quarters. Saying goodbye to everyone absolutely took its toll and decided to be alone to rest because his day was not yet over. There was still a branding and naming ceremony to be had later in the day and he was trying to mentally prepare for it.

Oliver was not disturbed by anyone during the rest of the day. He was not even summoned by Ra’s Al Ghul for anything. All of his meals were delivered to his room. He was glad of it actually. It gave him time to relax, gather his bearings, and prepare to mentally and physically become a full-fledged member of the League of Assassins.

Oliver was standing at his balcony, watching the beautiful sunset over the mountains when Sarab entered his quarters. Sensing his presence, Oliver turned around to acknowledge him. Sarab bowed down before him and then saying, “Oliver, it’s time.”

“You don’t have to bow down to me, Maseo.” Oliver said. He still considers Maseo as his friend and it felt awkward for him to have his friend bow down before him in reverence and respect.

“Maseo is dead. I am Sarab and it is customary for assassins to bow down to their leaders. I am no different.” He replied before stepping back and closing the doors in order to allow Oliver his last minute preparations before his branding and naming.

Once Oliver was ready, he was escorted by Sarab, as well as three more assassins who were flanking him on each side, forming some sort of square around him. They proceeded outside the palace towards the clearing wherein they first greeted him when he brought Thea to be resurrected. This time all the assassins had been recalled to Nanda Parbat and they filled the clearing but they were formed in a circle. They parted a way for Oliver to come through as the assassins that accompanied him and Sarab took their positions.

Oliver proceeded to the center of the clearing and there he saw a fire pit, a platform with two poles attached to it and leather straps tied to each of the poles. At the middle of the clearing, Ra’s Al Ghul was directly in front of his line of vision as well as the priestess who was just a few inches behind him. He took a deep breath before removing his brown colored T-shirt exposing his scars, proceeded to the platform and strapped himself in by wrapping his arms around the leather straps that were provided for him.

Ra’s then began circling around him. He was admiring Oliver’s scars that led to a smirk. Based on Oliver’s scars, Ra’s saw Oliver as a very powerful warrior, a man of tremendous strength, fortitude and power. He was smirking because based on what he saw, Oliver is the perfect candidate to be his heir.

“The word ‘assassin’ has fallen victim to many abuses of language.” Ra’s said as he began the ceremony. “It’s real meaning hidden beneath the sediment of lies and falsehoods. In truth, “assassin” comes from hashishiyya, which means ‘those who stand apart from society’.” As Ra’s said this, the priestess went over to the fire pit and placed the branding iron of an arrow onto the fire in order to heat it up to be used to brand Oliver with this symbol.

“Now, every man and woman in here have renounced their past life and forfeited their identity in the name of something new. And it is a cleansing only achieved by fire.” Once the branding iron was hot enough, the priestess took it out of the fire and gave it to Ra’s Al Ghul. Prior to the ceremony, he said to the Priestess that he wished to brand his heir himself. This was not the usual tradition of the League because for normal members, it was the Priestess who did the branding. In this case, it was not a normal tradition for the one being branded has also been named as heir. As such, Ra’s Al Ghul insisted that he perform this ceremony himself which the Priestess agreed to.

Ra’s then placed the branding iron onto Oliver’s right shoulder blade, opposite the tattoo given to him by Slade Wilson. “Embrace the pain, for it is your soul finally being unburdened.” Ra’s let the arrow branding iron stew in Oliver’s skin for a while, probably testing his heir’s mettle before finally removing the branding iron from his back.

For Oliver, as soon as the branding iron touched his skin, he thought it was painful. However, he was used to the pain so he just gasped, clenched his jaw and sucked up the pain that he was feeling. His body was shaking uncontrollably from the pain but he held his own and not fall on his knees even though he felt his knees buckle a few times as he was being branded. The leather straps that held him in place helped him prevent himself from falling down on his knees as his knuckles turned white while his shoulder blade was being burned by the branding iron. He wanted to scream from the pain but held his tongue because if he screamed, it would be shown as a weakness by the assassins who were currently watching him become their Heir. He was not going to let the assassins, and Ra’s Al Ghul, have that luxury. He had to be strong to prove his worth and his strength both to Ra’s Al Ghul and the assassins. He had to earn the assassins’ respect if he was going to be their heir and this branding could serve as a show of strength and power on his part which would make Ra’s proud and the assassins fearful of him. He also realized that Ra’s let the branding iron stew in his skin for a while, which made him blink a couple of times from the pain before Ra’s finally removed the branding iron from his left shoulder blade. He took deep breaths because he knew that his initiation was not over yet.

Ra’s then circled him again and was proud at what he saw. Oliver, his heir, did not make a sound as he was branded. He also did not fall on his knees as he was being branded. Ra’s saw many a man fall on their knees during this part of the ceremony in the temple and seeing Oliver not fall impressed him and made him proud of his decision. He was definitely right in his assessment that Oliver has tremendous strength, fortitude and power and his branding proved this point to Ra’s and all of the assassins that were present.

“The League of Assassins is a brotherhood.” Ra’s then stated as he continued to circle around Oliver. “It is a family built around loyalty, fealty and blood. Each and every man here has, and will, spill their blood in order to protect one another and especially their leaders from outside forces. And tonight, you will do the same.” The Priestess then handed Ra’s a ceremonial knife to be used for this particular section of the ceremony. “Are you ready to join the brotherhood Al Sah-Him?” Ra’s inquired as part of the process.

The mark on his shoulder blade was now throbbing but he knew full well that his ceremony was not yet over. When Ra’s asked the question about him joining the brotherhood of the League of Assassins, he replied, through gritted teeth, “I am.”

Ra’s then unsheathed the ceremonial knife and proceeded to the platform. He then used the ceremonial knife to slowly cut Oliver across the chest. Oliver seethed and grunted a bit due to the slowness of the knife now cutting his skin and the force in which Ra’s used to cut him. Oliver then closed his eyes and took a deep breath to block away the pain until Ra’s was done cutting him.

This part of the ceremony now over, Ra’s then ordered Sarab, “Clothe him.” Oliver was now presented with league clothing. He removed his arms from the leather straps that held him and put the clothes on. He was also presented with a compound bow, a quiver full of arrows with black fletchings, a Chinese Dao sword (swords especially presented and used by the Heir to the Demon), and a dark green mask that only revealed his eyes as a symbol of his history. Once he received all of his new gear, he was presented with a red colored pin which he attached to the upper part of the black leather that went across his upper body in order to hold his quiver in place and a necklace with a hozen in the shape of an arrowhead to be worn around his neck. He then put his hood up and presented himself to the assassins.

Oliver bowed down his head and then he heard Ra’s say, “Oliver Queen is dead, eventually to be reborn as Ra’s Al Ghul. But for now, only the Arrow, Al Sah-Him shall remain.” Ra’s then smiled, proud of himself and what he has done. “Al Sah-Him…” he continued, relishing every word, “Heir to the Demon.”

Oliver then looked up through the mask and he looked menacing to anyone not affiliated with the League.  
As the pronouncement was made that Al Sah-Him is now the Heir to the Demon, the assassins unsheathed their swords and lifted them up towards the black sky before placing their swords on the ground horizontally before them and kneeling down before him. This was the ultimate sign of respect and acceptance that he was now Heir and basically under his command when the time comes.

Al Sah-Him then ordered them to stand which they did and carried their swords as they rose, they then sheathed their swords and one by one and disappeared into the night only leaving Ra’s, Sarab, Ubu, the Priestess, and Oliver behind.

“Go get some rest my Heir, for tomorrow, your transformation begins.” Ra’s then said to his heir. Al-Sahim bowed down to Ra’s Al Ghul in his attempt to be obedient even though his heart was not in it and Ra’s Al Ghul walked past him followed by the Priestess. He then followed Ra’s Al Ghul back to the palace and flanked by both Ubu and Sarab.

As Al Sah-Him reached his quarters, he stripped down until he was topless exposing his burnt and bloodied skin. Suddenly a knock came through the door and a woman wearing black entered his chambers. “Ra’s Al Ghul sent me to tend to your wounds my lord.” She said to him while facing the ground and holding a tray of herbs, cloth and a basin of water.

Al Sah-Him motioned her to get started and he sat on the couch which exposed most of his back. The woman then started by cleaning his back and placing a cooling and healing salve onto the arrowhead that was branded upon his skin. Al Sah-Him closed his eyes as the sensation of the salve felt good to him.

The woman then kneeled down in front of him and cleaned his chest, which was now covered with blood, and stitched it up using a needle and thread. After doing so, she placed an ointment over it and covered it up with a white cloth. “My lord, you may remove the white cloth tomorrow morning.” She said as she stood up. She then gathered her things and bowed down before him before leaving the room.

By this time, Al Sah-Him was extremely tired by the activities of the day. He did not even bother changing. He just removed his boots and lied down on his bed and as soon as he did this, he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Al Sah-Him was awoken with the sound of knocking at his door before an assassin entered. As Al Sah-Him was rubbing his eyes and trying to get his wits about him, he saw that it was Sarab.

When Sarab saw that Al Sah-Him was coming to, he bowed down before him and said, “Ra’s Al Ghul commands your presence at the temple.”

“I’ll be right there.” Al Sah-Him replied while stifling a yawn. He then got up and got dressed in a brown shirt and put on his black boots before proceeding outside of his quarters and towards the temple.

Upon reaching the temple, Al Sah-Him was surprised when the assassins manacled both his hands and his feet and was dragged and forced to kneel down before Ra’s Al Ghul. Ra’s Al Ghul had his back turned towards him and looking at the Lazarus Pit.

Ra’s Al Ghul sensed Al Sah-Him’s presence in front of him and he turned around. He then stood over Al Sah-Him and then said to him, “Your transformation begins thus… take him away.”

Two assassins then grabbed Oliver by the arm and was led to the dungeons where they removed the manacles from his feet but attached the manacles to the chain on the floor and then they left. Oliver breathed deeply and wondering what was going to happen next and removed the white cloth on his chest revealing his stitched up skin. 

Sarab and Ubu then entered and they were holding nunchaku and pole staff respectively. Then they started beating him with it. He tried to fight them off using his legs but it was to no avail. Soon enough welts and bruises were found all over his body and Al Sah-Him was on the ground and panting, then he heard Ra’s Al Ghul’s voice saying, “Oliver Queen is alive only in the past. He is forgotten.” Maseo and Ubu then left his cage. 

Another assassin entered and put a black hood over his head and then left. Al Sah-Him did not know how long he had that black hood over his head and to be quite frank it was kind of disorienting after a while. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps and the voice of Ra’s Al Ghul again saying “Oliver Queen is dead.” and an assassin removed the black hood and was instantly exposed to the sun’s rays which disoriented him all the more and squinted his eyes due to the brightness of the sun coming through from his window.

Al Sah-Him was getting quite tired now when a black hood was over his head again. He was lying on the floor when he heard several footsteps again and he felt like he was being clamped down. All of a sudden, Al Sah-Him felt something wet and extremely cold hit his face. He was gasping for air but it was difficult due to the black hood over his head. He then heard Ra’s Al Ghul’s voice again saying, “You are Al Sah-Him,” and the process was repeated exchanging the words “Oliver Queen is alive only in the past. He is forgotten.”, “Oliver Queen is dead.” and “You are Al Sah-Him.” after a while, the assassins removed the black hood from Al Sah-Him’s head and left the dungeon while Al Sah-Him was gaging and gasping for air while water was coming out from his mouth.

Al Sah-Him was still lying on the cold stone floor gasping for air when Sarab, Ubu and two more assassins entered his cage and placed four bowls with unknown substances on them in the four corners of Al Sah-Him’s cage. He did not know what they were but at this point he was too tired and too beaten up to care. As he lied down on the floor, the scent coming from the bowls were soothing. His cage felt minty, fruity and flowery all at the same time and the scents made him want to fall asleep. 

Just as he was about to doze off, an assassin would come in and douse him with ice cold water which would allow his senses to come back and prevent him from falling asleep. Every once in a while he would still hear the sound of Ra’s Al Ghul’s voice repeating the mantra that Oliver Queen is alive only in memory and is forgotten or dead and that he is Al Sah-Him.

It was almost dark when an assassin went back to him and presented him with his League of Assassins clothes which he put on. The assassin then removed his manacles and told Al Sah-Him to follow him because Ra’s Al Ghul was waiting for him outside of the palace.

Ra’s was wearing his normal clothing as he met Al Sah-Him outside the place in the clearing which now looked like a training circle. “Here is where we train to improve your sword skills Al Sah-Him.” 

Al Sah-Him flinched at his new name. He was not used to this name yet which Ra’s noticed but did not acknowledge. Instead, Ra’s Al Ghul unsheathed his sword, which Al Sah-Him followed, before saying “fight!” and Ra’s Al Ghul attacked Al Sah-Him with fervor. 

First, Ra’s was aiming for Al Sah-Him’s head by delivering crushing blow after crushing blow in a vertical pattern which were clearly designed to crush his skull. Al Sah-Him put his own blade up and blocked Ra’s strikes which created sparks that lit up the training grounds. Al Sah-Him then delivered some strikes of his own aimed at Ra’s arm and a thrust towards Ra’s torso which the latter easily parried. Ra’s then used his free arm to get a punch in but Al Sah-Him blocked him and used his blade to try and slice off Ra’s neck but Ra’s leaned his head back which made the strike miss. Ra’s spun around and delivered a low, but powerful kick, towards Al Sah-Him’s knee which forced it to buckle and Al Sah-Him found himself kneeling before Ra’s Al Ghul with a blade found just centimeters from his neck. However, Ra’s removed the sword from Al Sah-Him’s neck and offered his hand to help his protégé up. Al Sah-Him took his hand and helped himself up. After he did, he placed his hands behind his back and listened to what Ra’s had to say to him.

“You still flinch at your new name.” Ra’s started to say. “You are Al Sah-Him and you need to accept it. Oliver Queen must be a memory.” He continued. “We will continue to train until I deem you worthy to really inherit the mantle of Warith Al Ghul. Take him back to the Dungeons” He said before he walked away. 

Al Sah-Him followed them back to his cell and after he removed his gear, he was chained up again. He was allowed to rest but to sleep was a different matter because even during the night when sleep was creeping up on him, an assassin would douse him with water to wake him. As he lied on the ground, now wet with water, he noticed that he was not given any meals. What were they up to? What is Ra’s planning to transform him into?


	13. CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into months and as the days went by Ra’s Al Ghul saw his protégé being broken down slowly and surely until Al Sah-Him was left. He had been patient and he was once again proud of his protégé. Normal people usually break at around the first week and the stronger ones last up to two weeks but not his heir. His heir lasted three months before he was broken. This made Ra’s proud and the other assassins fearful. The new heir showed tremendous strength during his transformation and the assassins would not dare cross him because of his strength and his extensive training with Ra’s Al Ghul.

Al Sah-Him’s eyes were glazed over during his last day in the dungeon, and his hands were crossed as he lied in wait when Ra’s Al Ghul entered his cell and offered his hand to help him up. He willingly took Ra’s hand as his manacles were removed from him and allowed him to rest in his quarters for his final night of training with Ra’s. Al Sah-Him bowed down in deference, willingly this time, before leaving and proceeding to his quarters. 

He did not even bother changing, or remove his shirt, but he did remove his boots and collapsed on his bed instantly falling asleep.

A knock on the door and an assassin entering caused Oliver to be startled, quickly opening his eyes, and propping himself up on his bed. He was so startled that if he had a sharp object nearby, he would have grabbed it and thrown it towards the door.

“Ra’s commands that you get dressed for your final training with him begins in a few minutes.” The assassin said after bowing down to him in deference. As soon as he said this, the assassin left.

Al Sah-Him got dressed in his league uniform and proceeded to the training grounds where Ra’s was already waiting for him. As soon as they were both ready, the training began. When compared to their first ‘mock fight’, this fight was more intense and high impact. Each strike was more powerful than the last but neither man giving an inch. It was not until Ra’s Al Ghul got a hold of Al Sah-Him’s wrist, twisted it with enough force that made Al Sah-Him flip and land on his back hard against the dirt which allowed Ra’s to finish him off with a strike towards his face but made it miss by inches to indicate that the match was over and that Ra’s Al Ghul once again won the fight.

Ra’s then stood up and offered Al Sah-Him his hand which his heir then took to help himself stand up.

“You have made great progress in three months,” Ra’s said as Al Sah-Him was removing his mask and pulling down his hood. “Al Sah-Him”

At this name, Ra’s saw that his heir no longer flinched. However, Al Sah-Him was now distant, cold and blank. He then relayed his observations to his heir. “You no longer flinch upon hearing your new name.”

“Oliver Queen is alive only in the past. He’s forgotten.” Al Sah-Him stated looking forward and with conviction as Ra’s Al Ghul circled him.

Fully convinced that Oliver has completely transformed into Al Sah-Him, Ra’s Al Ghul then reinforced this thought onto his heir, “Indeed, you are Al Sah-Him. You are Warith Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.” and the both of them began to walk away.

As they were walking away, Sarab interrupted their conversation by calling out to them, “My lords.”

They both turned around to see Sarab and some assassins dragging someone with a black hood over his head. “I apologize for this interruption. We captured this intruder.” Sarab continued as he walked closer and closer to them.

“Why then is he yet still alive?” Ra’s said non-chalantly. However, as Ra’s said this, Al Sah-Him was curious. He recognized those clothing from somewhere and cocked his head slightly to the left to express his curiosity as he moved closer to the hooded man now kneeling before him.

“He is known to Al Sah-Him.” Sarab replied before removing the hood off of the man. Al Sah-Him recognized this man as Oliver’s former brother Diggle. 

“Oliver, what the hell is going on?” Diggle said through the confusion after the removal of his hood. 

Sarab then stated Diggle’s purpose in Nanda Parbat. “Clearly he made another attempt to free Al Sah-Him.”

“Well, then it falls on Al Sah-Him to deal with him.” Ra’s Al Ghul said this as he looked at his heir.

“Oliver, they’re lying to you. I never made it home. They’ve had me here prisoner for months.” Diggle said, literally pleading for his life. If he was still Oliver Queen, he would have found a way to save his brother’s life. However, he was no longer Oliver Queen.

“My oath of mercy on your friends was premised by your fealty. Prove it.” Ra’s then said as he presented his heir with the Chinese Dao sword that Al Sah-Him was using as his secondary weapon aside from his bow and arrow.

Al Sah-Him took the sword willfully which sent Diggle in a state of panic, “No. Oliver, listen to me—they’re lying to you. We could still get out of here; you and me working together. There’s still a chance.”

Al Sah-Him looked at Diggle and it was cold, distant, and quite frankly, scary and unrecognizable. It was as if he could command a legion and would follow him because of the air of tremendous strength around him. He then commanded the assassins surrounding Diggle, “Remove his chains.” and Sarab instantaneously followed his order.

After Diggle’s manacles were removed, Al Sah-Him then said, “Give him your sword, Sarab. I will not kill an unarmed man.” while one of his hands was behind his back and the other hand holding his sword. Sarab followed and presented Diggle with his own katana.

Diggle took the sword, stood up and while doing so, still trying to reason with Oliver. “That’s the way this is? You’ve been here for a few months and you forget who you are? Do you remember when you brought me into your crusade? I told you that I would be here to help remind you who Oliver was if you ever became something else… I haven’t given up on that promise.” and then Diggle held his sword up in front of him in a guard position.

The problem with Diggle’s logic? The man in front of him is no longer Oliver Queen. The man in front of him is Al Sah-Him, a ruthless and remorseless person exactly like how Ra’s Al Ghul has intended him to be. If this was still Oliver Queen, he would have fought off Ra’s and his assassins and escaped Nanda Parbat. However, he is now Al Sah-Him with a take no prisoner’s attitude as exemplified in one word, “Fight!” and struck Diggle’s sword strongly. He then struck Diggle’s sword again before aiming at Diggle’s neck which the latter avoided. Al Sah-Him then aimed at Diggle’s head and stroked his sword downwards. However, Diggle avoided the strike again by taking a step sideways. Diggle found an opportunity to strike but when he thrust his sword forward, Al Sah-Him was able to parry the attempt using his sword and using Diggle’s forward momentum against him, Al Sah-Him was able to grab hold of Diggle’s wrists and flipped the latter to the side, disarming him in the process.

As Diggle got to his knees after the impact of the flip, he looked into Al Sah-Him’s eyes. It was cold and calculating and he resigned himself to his fate.

For Al Sah-Him, it was just like any other kill; without mercy or remorse. He held the katana back, its blade facing away from him before he stabbed Diggle with it through his heart. Blood flowed out of Diggle’s mouth and dropped dead in front of him as he removed his sword. He didn’t even stop there as he kicked the new corpse in order to flip it over and then he saw that he did not kill Diggle but someone else.

“The past three months, you’ve been exposed to a rare herb centuries old.” Ra’s started, explaining to Al Sah-Him just what happened. “It causes one’s conscience to come to the forefront of their mind so it is the only thing that they see. The herbs effect is different for everyone. Some people see family and loved ones, others encounter trusted friends or teachers. Who did you see?” Ra’s asked.

Al Sah-Him did not reply but instead he looked straight ahead. He did not want to answer this right now because he felt that something in him died along with that man. He could not understand why he was feeling remorseful when he did it. Ra’s Al Ghul must have understood the difficulty that Al Sah-Him was going through because he did not press the issue. Instead, he said, “Very well, you do not have to divulge what it is you saw but doing this proves to me that you are ready. For your first assignment, I want you to go to Central City and face off against the Reverse Flash. You may take as many men as you wish and you could use all the available resources that you have available at your disposal. I wish to see your current combat skills and your leadership skills on the field.”

Al Sah-Him bowed down, acknowledging his assignment and then stating, “Why Reverse Flash? What has he done to the League of Assassins?” 

“He has done nothing to the league. However, he is too dangerous because he comes from the future and has been using his abilities for evil.” Ra’s replied to his protégé.

“When do I leave?” Al Sah-Him said as he continued to look forward without a hint of emotion on his face.

“Whenever you are ready, Warith Al Ghul.” Ra’s said before he and Al Sah-Him both walked back towards the palace with Sarab and one assassin with them while the other assassin was dragging the body of the now dead, former Diggle, towards the catacombs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with the story so far. I intend this to be focused on Oliver’s journey and try to add Olicity stuff and some background details only when necessary. Thank you for your kind comments and I appreciate them a lot. Here is chapter 14 and I hope you enjoy! =)

The following morning, Al Sah-Him woke up well rested for the first time in months. He was sore from the training and the different tortures done to him in order to transform him into what he is. It was late in the morning and went to the dining hall to get something to eat. He was alone, as he thought he would, because Ra’s was somewhere tending to League affairs. As he sat down, the dining room servers gave him some manakish zaatar and some grilled Arabic chicken kofta with sautéed mix capsicum. He was also given Arabic coffee and some ice cold water. 

As he ate in silence, Sarab entered the dining hall and stood in attention without saying a word.

Al Sah-Him is aware of his presence but he was busy eating because this was his first proper meal after his transformation and he was starving. After drinking some of the coffee that was given to him, he then managed to say, “What brings you here, Sarab?” 

“Ra’s Al Ghul commands that I serve you now, Warith Al Ghul. I am here as your bodyguard. Where you go, I go.” He replied.

“Was it really Ra’s that commanded you? Or you asked to be relegated to be my bodyguard and Ra’s approved?” Al Sah-Him asked Sarab.

Sarab was taken aback. He did not believe how astute Al Sah-Him had become during his transformation. He did not decide to lie, so he told Al Sah-Him the truth. “I asked Ra’s to re-appoint me from his personal bodyguard to your personal bodyguard instead.”

“Figures,” Al Sah-Him replied as he took a bite of the Arabic chicken kofta on his plate.

In Sarab’s mind, he owed Al Sah-Him everything. From their experiences in Hong Kong, Al Sah-Him did a lot for Sarab which the latter feels he could never repay. From the moment that Ra’s announced that Al Sah-Him is going to be his heir, his allegiance shifted and wanted to reflect his loyalty to Al Sah-Him instead of Ra’s Al Ghul which prompted his decision to be the Heir’s bodyguard. No one knew of these reasons however and was going to keep the reasons for his shift secret until the day he dies.

“So, you’re going to Central City?” Sarab asked Al Sah-Him.

“Yes.” Al Sah-Him replied finishing up the last pieces of his Arabic chicken kofta and manakish zaatar.

“When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow”

After drinking the ice cold water from his glass, he stood up and walked back to his quarters. Sarab followed him silently, swiveling his head once in a while to make sure that his new master would remain safe from the assassins that would do him harm. At the door of his quarters, he said to Sarab, “I need to plan for the Central City trip. I need you to give me a list of the assassins currently stationed there and tell them to meet me the day after tomorrow.” Sarab bowed down to confirm that he understood the order and left as soon as Al Sah-Him entered his quarters.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Joe had just realized that the particle accelerator was once again turned on and the metahumans in the prison cells beneath STAR Labs were in danger should the particle accelerator be activated. 

“If they stay in there, they die and if we set them free, then they could destroy the city.” Cisco said.

“We’re gonna have to move them.” Barry said thinking of a solution to their problem.

“Move them where? Iron Heights can’t handle Meta-Humans.” Joe said, amazed at what Barry plans to do. Joe thinks that transferring regular criminals from one prison to another was already difficult as it is but transferring criminals with superpowers? He can’t really wrap his mind around it with the logistics and the danger that the move will do to the rest of Central City.

“You’re right. But Lian Yu can.” Barry said to Joe. Cisco and Caitlyn understood what Barry was talking about. Lian Yu was where Oliver trained for some years and beneath that island was a prison compound where Oliver kept his most dangerous criminals as prisoners. They were informed of this prison and this island when they worked with Oliver’s team.

Joe, on the other hand, wanted no association with the Arrow as he believed that the Arrow is more of a vigilante and a dangerous influence to Barry. Therefore, he had no clue what Lian Yu was. “What the hell’s a Lian Yu?” he asked.

“Lian Yu’s the island where Oliver was training for 5 years. ARGUS built a covert military prison on it.” Barry replied.

“That’s where we sent Captain Boomerang.” Cisco added.

“Oliver keeps his worst criminals there. They won’t be able to escape and more importantly, they won’t be able to hurt anybody.” Barry said, stating his case as to why Lian Yu was a good place to transfer the meta-humans.

“Great. So we ship them from one illegal black site to another.” Joe then said, not approving of this idea at all.

“Yeah… I guess so… I guess…” Barry then said tentatively. He does not have a better idea at the moment and this was the only option that he could think about right now.

“How do we move them to Oliver’s own private Alcatraz?” Joe said, still not approving of the plan willingly, but wanting to help Barry nonetheless.

“I’ll call him. Maybe he can help with transport.” Barry replied while pulling his cellphone out before adding as an afterthought, “And Cisco, if we do this, nobody can get loose.” 

“I might have a way of getting them out of here safely.” Cisco replied as he was deep in thought of how to transfer the prisoners to Lian Yu safely.

“Alright. Get on it.” Barry said which led Cisco and Caitlyn to leave and get working on the tech that they needed.

Once Barry and Joe were alone, Joe then said to the former, “Barry, this is insane!”

“Joe, we have to do this.” Barry then replied as he reasoned with his surrogate father.

“You don’t think that if we start busting out supervillains through downtown, nobody’s gonna notice?” Joe then said punching holes through Barry’s plan.

“Oh, they’ll notice. That’s where you’ll come in. Maybe you could ask the police department for an escort?” Barry then asked hoping that Joe will say yes.

Joe gave a deep breath, and despite the fact that he does not agree with Barry’s plan at all, he was still going to be supportive so instead he said, “All right Barry, I’ll try but I can’t promise anything.”

“Good enough.” Barry said as he stepped out of the main room of STAR Labs, and dialed the number to Oliver Queen’s cell phone.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Al Sah-Him was in his quarters when he heard his cell phone ring. His cell phone was returned to him as soon as his transformation was over. He looked at the picture and the name of the person calling. The man in the picture looked young, almost like a teenager, and the name below said “Barry Allen”. “Barry Allen” Al Sah-Him said under his breath. It had to be someone from Oliver’s past life. He then remembered that this person is from Central City. Maybe he could use this person to get to the Reverse Flash? For now, he had to be Oliver Queen. He answered the call but allowed Barry to greet him first.

“Hello? Oliver?” Barry asked through the other line.

“Yeah, Barry. What is it?” Oliver replied.

“I need help with the transfer of Metahumans from STAR Labs to Lian Yu.” Barry divulged to Oliver. Barry always looked up to Oliver Queen. As soon as he knew that Oliver was the Arrow, Barry thought of Oliver as a mentor. When Barry became the Flash, the first person that he approached was Oliver and told him that he could be better than the Arrow and that he could inspire people. It was also Oliver who gave him the moniker of “The Flash” and he was grateful for all of the things that Oliver has done for him. Barry would do anything for Oliver if he asked for it and he was even defending the Arrow from Joe West and Harrison Wells at some point when they thought of Oliver as dangerous and a negative influence for him.

“What happened to the prison facility that you have at STAR Labs?” Oliver inquired. He had been to this facility and found it impressive but he found his prison in Lian Yu to be better. However, there has to be something more to this story than a simple prison transfer and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

“Well,” Barry started, unsure where to begin. “Harrison Wells is the Reverse Flash and he re-activated the particle accelerator. If the prisoners are inside their prisons and the particle accelerator explodes again, then these people could die. That’s why we need to transfer them to your facility for a while. Oliver, I need transport. Could you provide us with one?” He then continued, explaining in detail about what he needed and what was currently going on in Central City.

AlSah-Him listened intently as Barry explained the situation at Central City. He was not surprised when Barry told him that the Reverse Flash is Harrison Wells. From the moment he met Harrison Wells, Oliver perceived that there was “something off” about him. He did not pursue the issue because it was not his business at the time and no one would believe him anyway because he had no proof. Now that Barry knows, this could fall to his advantage.

“I’m sorry Barry.” Oliver began to say, trying to sound sincere. “I can’t help you with transport. I’m currently in Nanda Parbat doing something.” He continued before stopping short. Al Sah-Him did not want Barry to find out what was going on with him and how ruthless he had become.“How about calling Dig’s wife, Lyla? I’m sure that she could hook you up with the transport that you need.” Oliver then said to Barry and offering him an alternative solution.

“Yeah, okay.” Barry replied, agreeing with the alternative solution presented.

“Oh, and Barry?”Oliver said over the phone.

“What?” Barry replied.

“I’m going to Central City the day after tomorrow to help you with your problem with the Reverse Flash.” Oliver then told Barry.

Barry was excited at the news. Oliver was going to help him deal with his nemesis and he was excited, and honored at the prospect of working with the Arrow once again. Without even hiding his excitement, he then replied, “This is so cool. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay, Barry.” Oliver said then he hung up the phone.

Al Sah-Him took a deep breath. It was difficult to be someone that he’s not, well not anymore. He just hoped that he sounded convincing enough so that Barry would not suspect that he has changed. He was not ready to reveal what he is now to anybody, not yet at least. After all, he could use all of his former contacts to his advantage and he intends to use them.

He then thought of Ray Palmer. Ray is smart and technologically savvy. Then he thought of the skills of the Reverse Flash and maybe Ray could have something technological to help him slow down the Reverse Flash. Al Sah-Him would have the advantage if the Reverse Flash is slowed down enough for him to have the opportunity to knock him out. The assassins that he would bring with him and the Flash could serve as his distraction as well as his protection if his plan goes south.

Al Sah-Him really didn’t have Ray’s number in his contacts. He and Ray were never really close friends and never got to interact much. So he went out of his quarters and saw some of the assassins guarding his door. He went to them and looking regal with his hands behind his back, he commanded them. “I need to contact Ray Palmer from Starling City. Get me his number, NOW.” He emphasized on the word “now” in order to make sure that the assassins know that he means business. The assassins then left his quarters to get the information that he needs as another two guards replaced them and were now standing silently outside his door. All Al Sah-Him could do now was wait…

After about an hour, an assassin knocked on his door. “Enter.” He said acknowledging the assassin’s presence. It was Sarab.

Sarab bowed down to Al Sah-Him before stating “Here is the list of assassins stationed at Central City. They have been informed of your presence the day after tomorrow.” Sarab then handed him a piece of paper that contained names stationed at Central City.

“Here also is the contact number for Ray Palmer.” Sarab then said, handing over another piece of paper with numbers on it. “What do you need it for?” He then asked, curious about Al Sah-Him’s wish to contact Ray Palmer.

“I need technology in my arrow that could disable the Reverse Flash’s speed and I believe that Ray Palmer could develop that technology for me.” Al Sah-Him said in a cool, calm and collected manner. Sarabwas quite impressed. Al Sah-Him was more strategic than when he first worked with Oliver. It seemed to Sarab that Oliver has grown a lot since their time together in Hong Kong.

“Tell the assassins of Starling City that I will be arriving there tomorrow afternoon.” He ordered Sarab which the latter acknowledged, bowed before him, and left the room.

Al Sah-Him took a deep breath and dialed the number that was given to him. The phone rang longer than usual. Probably hesitant about answering a number which he did not know. Al Sah-Him thought to himself as he continued to wait for the person at the other line. A few more rings before Ray Palmer finally answered the phone.

“Hello?” Ray said in his usual cheerful tone.

“Ray.” Oliver replied, acknowledging that it was Ray indeed at the other end of the line.

“Oliver?” Ray said, surprised before continuing, “How did you get my number?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Oliver said at the other end of the line, dismissing Ray’s surprise. “Look, I need your help.” he continued.

“What do you need?” Ray said, eagerly. After all, Oliver did a lot to help him face Deathbolt. It was the man on the other line that literally saved his life during that time and if it wasn’t for Oliver, he knew that he’d certainly be dead. So, naturally he was willing to return the favor and this was one of the instances wherein he could repay some of the debt.

“I need something that I could retrofit into my arrows that could disable metahuman speed.” Oliver said and explained what he needed.

“You’re going after Barry?” Ray asked, quizzically. He has no idea what’s going on and why Oliver was going after Barry Allen.

“No, not Barry, but someone with the same abilities.”Oliver tried to hide his surprise as he said this. How did Ray know of Barry? When did they meet? How did Ray know of Barry’s abilities? Oliver shook these questions out of his mind and instead focused on the task at hand. “So, could you help me?”

“I have some nanite technology here that might be exactly what you need.” Ray replied.

“I need enough of those nanitesto retrofit into four of my arrows.” Oliver said before asking, “Could you make those nanites by tomorrow evening?”

“Of course, I can.” Ray replied in a smug manner. To him, it seemed like Oliver was questioning his intelligence and his capabilities and he would have none of it. Ray was quite offended at the notion that Oliver did not trust him enough to finish the nanite technology that he asked for. Ray was going to prove Oliver wrong in this matter. “Will you be picking it up by tomorrow evening?” Ray then asked.

“Yes, I will be picking it up at your office tomorrow evening.” Oliver replied over the phone.

“Should I tell Felicity that you’d be in Starling by tomorrow evening?” Ray asked. Even though he and Felicity broke up, he still cared for her and wanted her to be happy. He knew that if Oliver was in town and alright, Felicity would be happy.

Al Sah-Him took a deep breath. He was expecting this question from Ray and he knew that it had to happen eventually. After all, Felicity Smoak was Oliver’s true love and sooner or later people would want them to be together once again. 

“No, don’t tell Felicity.” He said this sterner than he should have. “I’m not going to stay long anyway and it would only hurt her more if she knew that I had to leave again.” Oliver continued after the stern warning, this time, in a more relaxed and calm manner.

Ray was initially surprised by Oliver’s stern tone but he understood what Oliver is trying to say and thought that Oliver might be right. Telling Felicity that Oliver would be in Starling only to leave again might be a cruel joke to her and might re-open the wounds that she was trying to heal. It might be too much to bear for Felicity at this point, so Ray would follow Oliver’s instructions about not telling Felicity anything.

“Alright, I won’t tell Felicity and she won’t be here tomorrow anyway. Diggle and Lyla invited your sister and Felicity over for dinner at their house. I’ll see you tomorrow evening then?” Ray then asked.

“Yes. Tomorrow evening. See you Ray.” Oliver said in closing.

“See you.” Ray replied, and Oliver hung up the phone.

With his plan in place, Al Sah-Him took a deep breath because all he could do now was wait for tomorrow to actually put his plan in motion…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I had other commitments that I had to finish first. Thank you for your patience.

CHAPTER 16

Al Sah-Him woke refreshed and early. He prepared some clothes yesterday because he was going to be gone for the next 48 to 72 hours and wanted to get to Starling City in the afternoon to prepare for his meeting with Ray Palmer in the evening. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed in a body tight black shirt, black pants and black boots, he went outside his quarters with his clothes and gear in tow.

As he exited his quarters, he saw Sarab already waiting for him with his gear.

“Let’s go.” Al Sah-Him then said and walked away towards the outside of the palace where his horse was waiting for him.

Sarab, Al Sah-Him and two assassins then sped off with their respective horses towards the plane. Once they reached their destination, Al Sah-Him and Sarab dismounted their respective horses and handing them over to the assassins that were with them, no doubt at the behest of Ra’s Al Ghul.

“Take care of these horses and bring them upon my return.” Al Sah-Him then commanded them before going to the plane. The assassins bowed down before him before guiding the horses back to the palace in Nanda Parbat.

~o~o~o~o~o~

“Our destination, Warith Al Ghul?” the pilot asked.

“Starling City.” Oliver then commanded the pilot.

“Yes, sir.” the pilot replied as Sarab and Oliver both strapped themselves in.

As the plane was now hovering above the clouds, on its way to Starling, Al Sah-Him took this opportunity to have a conversation with Sarab. He had not seen this man in a long time and was curious how he ended up here.

“So, you ended up with the League of Assassins, huh?” He started the conversation.

“Yes.” Sarab replied.

“So, are you going to tell me how you got here?” Al Sah-Him said curious about Sarab. What happened to him after his kid died? He needed to know.

“I was wondering when you were going to be asking that question.” Sarab started. “After the incident in Hong Kong, I wandered the streets for a few days without purpose.” He began telling his story to which Al Sah-Him listened intently.

“One night at a local pub, there were two men talking about a place where people could forge their pain and suffering into something else near the Hindu Kush. The other man did not believe him of course and that he thought that the story being told was only a myth. However, I was curious so I went there. When I reached the Hindu Kush it took me a few more days before I finally found the palace because it was too well hidden. I entered it and demanded to see who was in charge.”

“But weren’t you intimidated by Ra’s Al Ghul?” Al Sah-Him asked, interrupting Sarab’s story.

“No. I was not. This was not because I was brave because I am not. But it is because I have never heard of him or what he might do to me prior to my joining the League. And because after the death of my son, I feel like I have lost everything.” Sarab replied solemnly. 

“So, I gave him something in exchange for my joining the League of Assassins to at least help with my pain, which he accepted, and here I am.” Sarab then ended his story.

Al Sah-Him was listening intently to the story, but he felt that Sarab was leaving something out. What could Sarab offer Ra’s in exchange for his entrance into the League? He knew he was going to find out eventually now that he was once again reconnecting with Maseo, or Sarab, as he is now called. The rest of the flight had been quiet so Al Sah-Him took the time to rest. He would have a lot of things to do once they landed so rest was needed and welcomed. Besides, he had Sarab to protect him while he rested.

Al Sah-Him woke up just before they landed in a private airstrip in Starling City. It was now late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. He looked down from one of the windows and saw a limo waiting for them with a driver and what seems like two bodyguards. However, Al Sah-Him knew better. They were assassins and they were here to serve as his ‘welcoming committee’. He’s somewhat a ‘big shot’ where the League is concerned after all. Before he stepped off the plane, he pulled out a black robe with elegant silver linings on it and put it on. This was to accentuate his rank and make himself look like a royal in front of the assassins that he’s going to meet.

As soon as Al Sah-Him stepped off the plane, with Sarab behind him and carrying their bags, the assassins stood in attention and waited for his command. The driver was the first to speak up.

“Welcome back to Starling City, Warith Al Ghul. I am Hamad and these are Abdul and Hasan.” The driver said as he introduced himself and his companions. He bowed when he said his name and the other assassins also bowed towards him as they were introduced as a sign of respect for their leader. 

Al Sah-Him did not make a sound as his face and his stare remained cold, calculating, and emotionless. He had his hands behind his back as the assassins introduced themselves to him. He knew from being a rich playboy that people of position and power never opened the doors of their own cars, unless they were the ones driving it. So, after the introductions, he just looked at the door and immediately, Hasan opened the door for him and he entered the car and sat at the center while Hasan was seated on his right and Abdul sat on his left with Sarab at the front of the car, after placing their luggage at the car’s trunk, and the driver by the steering wheel ready to drive.

“Where to my lord?” Hamad said, waiting for instructions.

It was still too early to go to Palmer Technologies and he might as well check-in on the assassins stationed at Starling City so instead he said, “Base” and the driver rode off into the sunset towards the League HQ in Starling…


End file.
